Roza's Last Sacrifice
by rosemarievasilissa
Summary: Dimitri's feeling when Rose is shot by Tasha. Until sleeping beauty awakens.


He was moving towards them when he heard a bullet shot and saw it land in Rose's chest. A look of utter pain appeared on her face Lissa caught her in her arms when she fell. Dimitri's whole world came crashing on him at that time. He felt so vulnerable and weak at that time. He was trying to assess something that he could do for her, for his Roza at that time, but there was nothing he could do. He was seeing her with all his eyes and ears, the surroundings didn't matter to him. It was then that he really saw her, she was looking at him with pain and _love_, the love that he had wanted, the love he had thought would fade from her because of what he had done to her. The love she held in her beautiful eyes overpowered the pain she felt. The realization hit him. She really had forgiven him. A weight was lifted from his soul but in those few seconds there were many other weights that had landed suddenly on him. He landed on his knees, scooped Rose in her arms. Lissa was being taken by the guardian, but he did not care, His all attention was on Rose. She was unconscious now but still alive. Two guardians with Abe and Janine came to his way. He didn't need any telling. Janine gently pulled his arm to lead him the way he quietly followed with all his attention on Rose keeping high pace. There was still hope that his Roza could be saved clinging to that hope he found himself in the court Infirmary. His Roza was taken away from her. And then he, Janine and Abe were lead into a corridor outside the room where Rose was now. He sat in one of the chairs beside Janine. She had tears on her face. They all sat there waiting quietly, for Dimitri which seemed to be years. With every ticking second he felt someone's hand tighten on his heart to be torn away. He had just embraced her love and now he would loose it forever. He couldn't imagine that. The few hours which seemed like years to him were excruciating pain and complete torture. He still had Rose's blood on his hands which screamed to him how close he was to loose his Roza. A swirl of memories of him and Rose were swiftly moving in his mind. She was always proof of life's existence itself. He remembered how she had survived her first kills and recovered after that. He knew she was strong. She will survive, he told himself. She had survived in terrible situations. She will survive now too, he tried to soothe himself but the fear he felt was too powerful, he could feel his heart beating rapidly. He had never felt fear like this before. It was only when the doctor stepped out of the surgery room that he felt hope surface. There was blood on the moroi doctor's hands which made him shiver. All three of them at once jumped at approaching doctor.

"I have safely removed the bullet which had punctured her heart, she made it through the surgery." Relief flooded through him.

"Will she be of okay?" Janine asked in a teary voice. "Hopefully if she makes through the night". He cringed at the doctors words. Janine gasped. The relief was washed away at once by the doctor's "if".

"How much chance does she have?" Abe asked.

"She has a 40% chance of survival." His stomach clenched. Rose's life was in danger and he couldn't do anything but wait. He could loose his Roza. He couldn't bear the thought of rose's life hanging by a threat.

"Can we see her?" Dimitri asked. "The nurses are cleaning her up. I will let you know when you can."  
Dimitri and the others waited impatiently. After 10 minutes a nurse came to lead them to the I.C.U. where they were keeping Rose. He waited outside door while Abe and Janine first went to see their daughter. He waited impatiently telling himself again and again that they were her parents they had every right to see her first, but the answer somehow wasn't enough for him. Abe and Janine came after half an hour out of the room. Abe eyed him suspiciously but didn't say anything. They left telling him that they had to inform the others. Dimitri entered the room. Seeing Rose on this condition nearly broke his heart again. She looked so fragile, so weak. She was such a strong women, it pained him to see her like that. A number of various tubes and wires were attached to her that were supporting her life. There was no movement in the room other than the beeping of the heart monitor and the slow rise and fall of her chest, which indicated that she was still alive. He sat on the uncomfortable plastic chair beside the bed. He took her one hand in his palms which was not linked to the needles. It was cold. He cupped in his warmer hands. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever met. Her beautiful hair was laid on all sides of her face. He gently brushed a lock of hair off her face.

And then, he waited. With the memories of the beautiful times he had spent with her. "Don't leave me Roza" he whispered. Eddie and Mikhail came to see her apologizing that they had been called on duty. Dimitri assured them that it was okay. They left after a short while after inquiring about her health. He just sat there waiting with the beautiful memories of the time he had spent with her, clinging to hope that he will get his Roza back.


End file.
